Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a heating plate for a heated clothing and a connecting structure of the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a heating plate and a connecting structure of the same that can avoid the heater strip being pulled to move and increase the assembled convenience.
Description of Related Art
After the heated clothing is used for a period of time to become dirty, it is usually washed and spun by a washing machine directly and is dried by a dry machine. However, the heated clothing is damaged seriously in the forging washing process. When the heated clothing is washed and spun by the washing machine, it is pulled irregularly by a strong strength caused by stirring of the washing machine. After the electric wires of the heating plate in the heated clothing are pulled by the strong strength, the heater strip connected to the electric wires is moved together. Although some producer use hot-melt adhesive to fix the heater strip in the heating intermediate layer, the melting point of the hot-melt adhesive is too low, resulting that the hot-melt adhesive is melted by the thermal energy produce by the heater strip, losing its fixed effect. Therefore, some producers stitch the heater strip 61 and the electric wires 62 onto the heating plate 6 by stitching wires 63 to keep the heater strip 61 and the electric wires 62 on the heating plate 6. It prevents the heater strip 61 from being pulled out of the heating plate 6 when the heater strip 61 is pulled, shown as FIG. 7. However, the stitch process expends manpower and time very much, it is not cost-effective.
Furthermore, the existing heated clothing is provided for customers with different physique, so the different sizes of the heated clothing are manufactured. The heating device in the existing heated clothing comprises one heating plate set at each front part and the back part respectively, and the each heating plate is connected together by an electric wire. The electric wire is also connected to a temperature control switch and a battery plug. In order to fit the different size of the heated clothing, the length of the electric wire for connection of the heating plates and the temperature control switch is relative to the biggest size of the heated clothing. However, when the foregoing design is applied to a smaller size of the heated clothing, the assembly process of the heating device is inconvenience because of the extra length of the electric wire. The over-length electric wire is twisted in the lining of the heated clothing, resulting that the twisted electric wire is broken easily under strong agitation and pull when the heated clothing is washed in the washing machine, affecting the life time of the heated clothing.